Many enterprises (such as companies, educational organizations, and government agencies) employ relatively large volumes of data that are often subject to analysis. A substantial amount of the data of an enterprise can be unstructured data, which is data that is not in the format used in typical commercial databases. Existing infrastructure may not be able to efficiently handle the processing of relatively large volumes of unstructured data.